Heartbroken
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: A bad sign in the MorMor household. Written with TheBustyBarmaid


Jim was frozen as he took in the scene before him. There was two bodies wrapped together with the light surrounding them, and as they moved together, Jim felt his heart sink a little more with each movement. He knew exactly who it was and what was going on. He didn't want to, but he was a criminal mastermind. There was no choice. He could always choose to not accept it, but that wouldn't be wise. He could try to forget it, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Sir?" Charlie's voice was sad.

"Take me away from here." Jim whispered.

"Yes, sir." Charles's voice grew softer and more distant as Jim retreated into himself. Tears could be felt trailing down his cheeks and he shut his eyes, hoping to block as much as possible.

Seb was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath after finally killing that assassin. Fucking person was about the same size as Jim and snuck into bed with him. Good thing he had woken up in time not to be killed. He sat there against the bedroom wall, nursing the non fatal knife wound and keeping himself from looking at the body in their bed.

Jim spent the night at the office, locked in his suite, and allowing no one but Charlie to come in. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want anyone to see how broken he was.

Seb struggled to his feet eventually and cleaned up the wound before flopping down on the couch and passing out.

Jim woke up with his head on his desk before rubbing his eyes and returning to the paperwork.

Seb woke up long enough to move himself to the next closest safe house and to text Charlie.

'Dead assassin in bedroom. Moved to Fort St. safehouse.'

He fell asleep again in the blissfully clean sheets.

"Sir?" Charlie poked his head in.

"What?" Jim whispered.

"I think there's something you should see." Charlie entered the room and shut the door behind him.

Jim straightened and looked at Charlie's phone before frowning. "What is this?"

"I think you may have made a mistake last night."

Seb woke up as someone walked into the room, wary after what had happened last night. "Sebastian?" Charlie murmured. "You need to come to the office."

"Why exactly?" Seb moaned. "Jus' got stabbed not eight hours ago." He cracked an eye and looked at Charlie.

"Because Jim is there, locked in his office, thinking you cheated on him." Charlie murmured. Seb shoved himself out of the bed and groaned again. This was not the best idea, but Kitten needed him. "Thank you." Charlie murmured.

"Uh huh. Just get me there." Seb walked out, supporting himself on the wall.

"Of course."

A few minutes later, Charlie knocked on the door. "Sir?"

"What?" Jim's voice was weak. Seb hobbled in and fell into one of the chairs.

"Boss."

A pause sounded before Jim appeared in the doorway, head held high and eyes cold. "You have some nerve showing your face after what you did to me." He hissed.

"What I did? What did I do?" He looked back a Charlie, confused.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Oh." Seb got up stiffly and leaned against the desk, looking at Jim sternly. "You do remember that I would never do something like that, right, Kitten?" Jim looked away and picked at his hangnail. Seb sighed and flopped back in the chair, favoring his injured side. "What did you think happened?"

"You were fucking another guy." Jim mumbled, almost too quiet for Seb to hear.

Seb laughed loudly with a touch of hysteria. Must be the blood loss. "Now why would I do that when I have you, Kitten?"

Jim swallowed. "I'm not good enough . . ."

Seb laughed until his side hurt. He stopped and gripped it with a wince. "You rule the fucking world."

"So?" He whispered.

"Who else is better than you?" Seb said with a strained smirk.

"Sherlock. Mycroft. Your sister. Your old army mates. Your old army trainees. Your old-"

Seb laughed with small hitches. "Yeah, right."

"It's true!"

"Kitten, why would I be here if they were better?"

"Because you want to feel better about yourself?"

"That would be a horrible reason, Kitten. I work for you because _you_ make me feel good. If I didn't like you, you'd be dead already." Seb huffed.

Jim huffed. "You can't kill me."

"You never know, Kitten. I'm not going to try, so we'll never know."

Jim didn't reply, but merely picked at a hangnail. Seb smiled a little, knowing he had gotten through to him. At least a little. "Come back, yeah? I moved to the Fort St safehouse. We need some sleep." Jim swallowed before nodding and walking over to Seb and linking their hands together. Seb got up with a groan, not letting go of Jim. Jim smiled and hugged him. He winced. "Thanks, Kitten." Pretending he hadn't winced when Jim had pulled against the bandage.

Jim narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Got stabbed. There was an assassin involved."

"When?!"

"Last night."

Jim froze before hugging Seb carefully. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Kitten."

"I'm sorry."

"Still not your fault."

"I feel like it is. If I hadn't been so stupid-"

"Would have gotten stabbed either way."

"No, you wouldn't."

He shrugged. "They were after me."

"They were after me too!"

"You weren't there." Seb grinned.

"Because I thought you were cheating on me!" Jim snapped his mouth shut.

"Me? Cheating on you?" Seb laughed. "That is ridiculous."

"Not really."

"Do you think me a cheater, Kitten?"

Jim looked away. "Maybe."

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Because I'm not good enough!"

"Kitten, can we discuss this when I don't need to rely on someone else to stay upright?" Seb looked down at him softly.

"No!" Jim sniffled.

"Let's at least go home, yeah?"

"Fine."

"Thanks." Seb stumbled out of the room with Jim's help.

"You're welcome." Jim mumbled.

Seb flopped on the couch and melted into the cushions. Jim quickly followed him. Seb pulled him close to his chest, making sure to not pull at the bandage. Jim smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too Kitten." Seb mumbled into his hair.


End file.
